Best Friends Brother
by K2Army
Summary: Kelly move to ST. Louis and met Eve Orton and her brother Randy Orton. What if the best friend and the brother fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking and I thought hey why not but I have no idea how to do something like this soo ^^**

**dont hate me when it sucks :(**

* * *

><p>Barbara Blank also known as Kelly has moved to St. Louis with her Mom to get away from the trouble.<p>

Shes was really shy and nervous when she walked in the princible office..

**Kellys POV**

''Welcome to your new school..I´ll hope you like it here'' Mrs. McMahon looked at the young girl

I just nodded and looked around when I noticed a beautiful brunette teen coming in the office

"Ms. Blank, this is Eve Orton." she said to me. "Eve this is our newest student, Kelly Blank." she added.

"Hi." the brunette said to me. "Do you want me to show her around the school?" Eve said looking at the prinicpal.

"If you don't mind Eve." Ms. McMahon said to her. "I know that your next two classes are fillers." she said to her.

"What are fillers?" I asked the two.

"Oh Eve is our valedictorian." she began to say. "She has taken all the classes she needs to graduate already, so we gave her some filler classes. Like teachers assistant, study hall stuff like that." Ms. McMahon said to me.

"You have teachers assitant with me." Eve said to me. "Here's your scheudle." she added handing me the schedule.

I took it and gave it a quick look. Most of the classes on their were ones I was taking at my last school. Except for sports conditioning.

"Do you have any questions?" Ms. McMahon ased me.

I didn't say anything just shook my head.

"Okay then." she said standing back up and shaking my hand.

When Eve stood up, I finally noticed that she looked to be pregnant. Maybe 5 months or so.

"You ready?" she asked me grabbing her big pink tote and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Yeah" I said to her. I walked over to the door and held it open for the pregnant girl.

"Good luck on your first day." I heard Mrs. McMahon say to me.

I turned my head and gave her a nod.

I walked right beside Eve as we walked out of the prinicpals office.

"So how far along are you?" I looked at her.

"I will be six months in a few days." she said rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said to me with a smile. "Thanks for asking." she added.

"No problem." I told her. "Do you want me to carry your bag?" I asked her.

"That will be my job." I heard a male voice say.

I turned to see a very handsome young man standing next to Kelly. I watched as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he took her tote bag put it on his shoulder. Then wrapped her in his arms. I was pretty sure that it was her boyrfriend. He was taller than her, but they made a cute couple.

"How you feeling?" he asked looking at the brunette.

"I'm good dont ask me all the time." she said rolling her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not sick." she looked at him with a smile.

"I know, but I can't let my two favorite girls not feel good and not do something about it." he said to her and smiled

"Yeah whatever." she said which made me chuckle. "Oh I'm sorry." she said to me. "Kelly this is my adorable but sometimes annoying boyfriend John." she said pointing to him.

I laughed at the look on his face. But knew they were both very much in love.

"John, this is Kelly. She is new here." she said looking from her boyfriend to me.

"Nice to meet you John." he said putting his hand out for me to shake it which I did.

"So what do you have next?" he asked me.

I had to look at my scheulde because I didn't know. I had theater next. I honestly didn't know why they put me in that class. I hated it. Maybe it was just because Ms. Keibler didn't really help us with our assignments. Just gave us the work and was done.

"I have theater next." I told him.

"My class is across from there." he said to me. "Do you want me to walk with you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." I said to him. But when I said it, it sounded a bit flirty. "I mean if you don't mind Eve." I said looking at her.

"Oh no I don't mind." she said with a smile. "I'm not the one to get jealous. I know that he loves me." she said.

"I know, I just didn't want you to think that I was flirtling with him." I said to her.

"Oh I know you wasn't." she said giving me a hug.

"Hey people." I heard another male voice say from behind me.

I turned to see a very handsome guy. He looked to be about six feet maybe taller. Had nicely cut hair, kept short. He had such amazing blue eyes. Although they looked familar. I looked at him up and down. He had a light pair of faded washed jeans and a black button up shirt. He looked dangerous. But he pulled it off. When I reached back to his eyes, I noticed that he was looking at me in the same way.

"Hey stop looking at my friend like that." I heard Eve say

"No need to hit brat." he laughed rubbing his arm.

I just watched the two. I then realzied why his eyes looked familar. Eve had the same eyes. I assumed they were brother and sister. Although they didn't really look alike, I was sure they were indeed siblings.

"Kelly, this perve is my brother Randy." she said laughing and pushing him. "Randy this is Kelly." she told him.

"Your new here?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"Not even here for five minutes and she is already acting like Eve." I heard John say with a laugh.

I heard a loud smart and turned to see John rubbing his stomach. She must have smaked him.

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked looking at them.

"No." I heard Randy say. "Take it as a compliment." he told me.

"You ready for class." Eve asked me.

I just nodded my head. I said bye to John and Randy before walking away with the brunette. I looked over to see that she had grabbed her bag from him.

"You okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah." she said in a sigh. "Sorry about my brother." she said to me.

"Im used to it." I told her.

"Of course you are." she said with a laugh. "oh..no I didn't mean it the way it sounded." she said stopping and looking at me.

"Eve it's okay." I said looking at her and laughing.

"It's just your really pretty and I 'm sure that you had lots of guys hitting on you." she said looking like she was about to cry.

"..Eve." I sid putting my hand on her shoulders. "Calm down. I know what you meant." I said looking at her.

I watched as Eve took a couple breathers before returning to my side.

"I really am sorry." she said to me.

"I know." I said to her. "But there's no need..really." I added.

We contiuned to talk on the way to class. From the sports to even her boyfriend. And her brother. But once we got in class, we stopped to focus on work. Eve pulled out a water bottle from her bag alog with some chips. Which she insisted that we share. The teacher, Mr. Michaels, was actually really funny. I enjoyed the class. Every once in awhile, Mr. Michaels would refer to Eve's very pregnant stomach as the lucky charm and would ask to rub it. Which at first I thought was weird, until she told me that he was her uncle.

After class was lunch. Which since we were Seniors, we didn't have to stay at school. So we went to Burger King, were Eve and I both got a chicken tendercrips sandwhich. We didn't eat until after we got back to the school.

"Is your brother single?" I asked her and looked down.

"Yeah why?" she asked me with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know. Just making a conversation." I said to her and looked at her.

"You like him don't you?" she asked me.

"No." I said to her.

Which was nothing but a lie. Although I was sure it was just a crush. I had really gotten to know him to like him. Just yet.

"Why don't you come to my house after school." she said to me. "You can talk to my brother while me and John are gone." she added and smiled.

"What?" I asked looking at her not only shoce but also confused.

"Well, I have a doctors appointment today after school and since my parents won't be home for another couple of weeks, the two of you will be alone until me and John are coming home." she told me.

"Oh." I said to her. "Do you know what you are having yet?" I asked her.

"Not yet." she said to me. "John and Randy both say it's gonna be a boy." she said with a smile.

"And what do you want?"I asked her.

"I don't care." she said with another smile. "As long as she or he is healthy, I don't care." she added.

I could understand that. I have never meet a pregnant girl who didn't care if she had a boy or girl.

"How did your brother toke it when you told him you was pregnant?" I asked.

I didn't know why I asked her, but something inside of me, wanted to know how her brother took it.

"He was mad at John at first. Blamed him for getting me pregnant. Randy said he just used me." she said looking at her sandwhich. "Which is normal for a brother, I guess." she said.

"I take it he accepts it now" I said to her and smiled

"Oh yeah." she said laughing. "He changed after going with me one day for an ultrasound." she told me.

I wouldn't doubt. Randy had looked like extremly dangerous guy, but I knew that somewhere deep inside him, he was probably a sensitive guy.

"Don't let the dark and dangerous look fool you. He can be a sensitive guy when it comes down to the people he cares about." she told me and looked at me

I wouldn't put it past him. Now after meeting Eve, I was glad that we had moved here. I never meet someone like Eve. She was so nice. And to take me under wing, was just something I don't think I would have gotten from anyone else.

"So what do you think about Randy?" she asked me raising a perfect eyebrow eating her fries.

"What do you mean?" I asked not trying to show anything.

"Do you want me to ask him what he thinks of you?" she asked me.

"What?..no." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked me.

Thats was a good question...I thought to myself

"It's to soon...I guess." I said to her.

I was surprised when she didn't asked me why. But I was greatful. It still hurt to talk about leaving her..ex boyfriend although it's been a few weeks. But it still hurt. I think it was safe to say that we was in love. Just as in love as Eve and John seem to be. Although I was sure they had their fare share of fights, like every couple did. But I knew from just the way John and Eve looked at each other. It was love.

"Your not gonna ask me about?" I asked her.

"Nope." she said shaking her head. "I figured that if you wanted me to know, then you would have told me." she added.

"Great theory." I said to her. "I just might have to start using that one." I added.

"Please do." she said to me. "It works with some people." she added with a laugh.

I just looked at her. I was glad that I had someone like Eve helping me today. I don't know what happen if I had gotten a bitch to show me around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Randy POV**

I couldnt get my mind of Kelly. I tried and tried and tried but nothing worked. Since Maria left me, Eve made her personal mission to help me find a girlfriend. I thought it was nothing wrong with it..I guess, I just wished she has more focused on herself now that shes having a baby soon.

Then I felt a ball hit the back of my head.

''What the...'' I turned around and looks at John, Alex and Mike standing behind me.

''Sorry man.'' John said with a grin on his face ''Didnt mean to hit you.''

''Sure you didnt.'' I said

''What is wrong with you dude.'' Alex asked me.

''He cant stop thinking about the blonde Kelly.'' John said to him with a smile.

''Shut up John.'' I said to him.

''Whos Kelly?'' Mike asked looking at John.

''Shes no one.'' I said to him.

''Shes the new girl in school.'' John told them.

''Really..''Alex said ''Is she hot?'' he asked.

I saw his face lit up. He was so much of a ladies man.

''Your asking the wrong person dude.'' John said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah yeah." Mike said rolling his eyes. "Mr. Daddy here is Mr.100% Loyal to Eve." he added.

"Damn straight. And it better stay that way." I said to him.

"And it will." John said to me. "Eve and the baby mean everything to me." he added.

All the joking was gone in his voice. Nothing but seriousness there.

"Speaking of the Ms. Mommy , ain't you supposed to be meeting up with her to go see the sex of the baby." Alex said to him.

"Okay first of all, don't call her that." John said to her.

"Why not? It's the truth." Alex said.

"It may be true, but it's weird to hear you call her that." John said to him.

"I agree with John." I said to him.

"Alright then." Alex said to us. "Sorry boys." he added.

"No problem." John said to him. "I know you two are besties, but it's just weird hearing you call her that." he added.

"I understand. Didn't mean to make anyone weird." he said.

Alex was a bit of a goof, but he was a cool guy. I knew he meant it. I don't blame John for saying somethign to him, it was weird to hear Alex call Eve that since he only just a friend. Me and John were the only ones to call her Ms. Mommy and get away with it. Since I was her brother and the baby's uncle and John was the father.

"Well I have to go." John said looking at his phone. "Eve is asking where I am." he said to us.

"Alright man." I said giving him a man hug. "Text or call me when the doctor says its a boy." I added.

John just laughed and gave Mike and Alex a handshake before walking off the field. I watched as he meet up with Eve at the end of the bleachers. For her being so tiny, I figured she would be bigger being pregnant, but apperantly shes not. She still looked beautiful. Looked exactly like our mother. Then I stopped as I watched Kelly walk over the parents-to-be. I didn't know what it was exactly about here that drew me in, but I wasn't complaining. She was beautiful. Just like Eve. Any guy would be lucky to date her.

Maybe Eve was trying to do something. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I take it that the beautiful blonde standing next to Eve and John is the new girl. Kelly?" Alex said standing next to me.

"Yup." I said to him still looking at Kelly.

"She is hot." Mike said to the both of us.

"Yes she is." Alex added to Mike's comment. "But she is all yours bro." Alex said slapping me on the back.

I just looked at him weird. I didn't know why exactly he felt the need to let me know that Kelly is all mine. But then again it was Alex. Maybe it was just because it was his way saying that he wouldn't try to pursue her.

"Thanks bro." I said to her. "I think." I added.

"No problem bro." he said laughing. "Looks like she is coming this way." he said pointing.

I turned to see Kelly walk towards the three of us. I watched as she looked at Alex and Mike. It was weird to not know what she thought of the two. I would want her to think they were cute and try to purse them. Mike was happily in a relationship with Maryse. On the cheerleading team, and one of Eve's closest friends. Alex was still single. He says its better that way, but whatever.

"Hey." I said giving her a smile when she stood in front of me. "Can I help you?" I asked polietly.

"Yeah." she said.

I could tell that she was extremly nervous. I didn't know why though. But it was really cute.

"I need a ride and Eve said I could ask you." she said to me. "If you can't thats fine." she said to me.

"No that's no problem." I said to her. "I was just hanging out with some of my friends." I told her.

"I noticed." she said laughing at him. "Eve told me about Mike and Alex." she said looking at them..

"What did she tell about us?" I heard Alex say to her over my shoulder.

I just rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he could be an idiot.

"Just that then when three of you get together with John and Ted, that it gets crazy." she said to them.

"Were guys what do you expect?" Mike said to her. "But no one ever gets hurt." he added.

"Oh I know." she said to him.

"Alright, enough of the chit chat." I said to them. "Do you want to go now?" I asked Kelly.

"If that's okay with you." she said to me.

"That's cool with me." I said to her. "Do you want me to carry your bags?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." she said to me.

"Aliright." I said to her. "Later guys." I said turning to look at Alex and Mike. Both men had a smug look on their face.

I walked with Kelly back to my car. I would be lying if I said it wasn't odd to have another woman walking with me to my car. Since it was normally only Eve. I didn't have this car when I was dating Maria. Which was fine with me. After she left me, I had conviced my parents to let me get another car. They had asked Eve if she wanted my old one, when she told them she was pregnant. It was perfect for her and the baby, when he or she was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Randys POV**

''Where should I drop you?'' I asked and looked at her.

''uhh home where else'' she says with a small laugh.

I laughed aswell, I like when girls can make me laugh. And her laugh..just..amazing.

After a while we got to her house

''Oh and call me later I want to know what sex it is'' Kelly said with a soft smile.

''Of course'' I looked at her ''have a good evening Kelly.'' I added.

''Thank you'' she kissed my cheek softly but before I could say something she was already out the car.

I closed my eyes for a moment, her lips were so soft I could get used to it. I opend my eyes again and waited till she got in her house.

Kellys POV

''Ohh my god..I kissed him'' I put a finger on my lips and just smiled.

I couldnt help but smile..his skin was so soft.I know this sounds crazy but..I have a..secret crush even thought I just met him. Yeah I had some bad realationships but...with him, hes so different. He waited till I got in my house then drive off, no one did das before. Im just scared to let someone into my heart, I dont want to have it broken again.

''Kelly Baby'' I heard a voice say and looked up.

''Hey Mom'' I gave her a hug, shes my Mother and my best friend and for that I love her.

''How was your day?'' she asked me corious, like always.

''It was good,met some nice people'' I said with a smile.

''uhuuu what about guys?'' the mother asked smiling.

Here she comes like usually.

''Mom it was my first day...but ya I met someone.'' I started smiling when I thought about Randy, I have no idea why.

''tell me'' she sit down beside me.

''his name is Randy he is really sweet'' I was smiling the hole time ''he has a sister Eve, she showed me around..shes pregant in 5 month'' I added.

''wow..tell me more about this guy, how does he looks like'' she asked me again.

and here we go, she wants to now everything about guys that I meet. I love her but...sometimes shes just annoying. Then I stared telling her about Randy.

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV<br>**

Randy just got home as he opend the door he saw a smiling Eve there.

''Whats up?'' Randy asked his sister.

''Oh nothing nothing'' then she smiled innocently ''did you toke her home?''

* * *

><p><strong>Randys POV<br>**

I Iooked at Eve ''Duh! I mean what else could I do? I couldnt let her stand there''

''well you could..''She said looking at me ''but you didnt cuze you like her'' Eve said smiling.

I didnt said anything,I just rolled my eyes but she was right..I like her.

''HA! I got you.'' she snaped ''cuze if you wouldnt you would of said something'' she added with a smirk.

''ya ya your right just shut up dont tell her..I want to get it slow with her I dont want to rush her to anything shes not ready for...''

What the hell is wrong with me. I never said something like that..but..shes special..her skin her lips..so soft. Her blue eyes like the ocean, I started smiling but I didnt realised it till I got interrupt by a manly voice.

''why hes so smiling?'' I heard John say.

Then I head a giggle ''he was thinking about Kelly'' I heard Eve say.

''uhhh someone is in loooove'' John said with an attitude.

I gave him a look ''shut up dont you have an doctors appointment to go to with my sister''

''well yes we´ll go now dont worry'' John looked at me with a smirks and leaved with Eve.

Finally alone..

* * *

><p><strong>Kellys POV<strong>

Every minute I looked at my phone see if Randy calls. I walked back and forth but I couldnt wait anymore. So I toke my courage together and called him. OMG was I nervous I dont even know why. Maybe cuze of his voice that makes me melt everything I hear him, I wanted to hang up, but it was to late someone picked up.

_''Hello?''I felt my knees shaking and sit down I know which voice it was''_

_''Oh..uh..H..Hi its me Kelly'' I was nervous..I even stuttert._

_Randy started smiling ''Hey..why you calling..Eve isnt home yet''_

_''Oh'' I couldnt say anything else._

_''well ya'' Randy laughed a little._

_''Sorry that I called'' I apoligized and looked to the ground_

_''oh no its alright, its good to hear your voice'' Randy said ''sorry I didnt mean that way'' he added_

_''..oh'' I was sad_

_''No!..oh god..I´m sorry of course I like hearing your voice..'' Randy said honest_

_I felt my fave light up and smiling all over ''oh well..'' then I got interrupt.._

_''you..could come over..so we can..wait together?'' Randy asked hoping._

_I smiled even more ''ya I would like that.''_

_Randy smiled ''okay..I see you in a bit then''_

We both hung up and I started to jump around like I was a small kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy and Kelly were sitting in the livingroom talking which felt like for hours. Randy couldnt help, but just look in her eyes and smile when she smiled.

''How long are they gone now'' Kelly asked and looked up in his eyes.

''for a while now'' he looked back into her eyes ''I dont know when they come back'' he added.

Kelly nodded and looked away from him. It was kinda akward she wanted to make the first step but she was to afraid and shy at the same time to do it.

Randy turned her head gently to him, he looked in Kellys eyes.

''God those blues eyes...'' he said softly to the blonde.

Kelly couldnt help but blushing and looked away.

Randy puts his finger under her chin and lift it up ''hey.. you dont have to blush'' he said with a smirk.

Kelly blushed even more and smiled, she saw Randy coming closer to her face. Kelly liked it and leand in also. But then there was a noice...

''We´re home!'' Eve said with a smiling face.

Kelly got up fast and didnt look at Randy she just wanted to get out of here. Randy got up aswell and walked to the door.

''Hey'' he faked a smile but it worked. ''so what is it?'' he asked.

Eve saw Kelly come out the living room and smiled.''did you two..''before she could say anything more she got interrupt.

''yeah Kelly and I were waiting..together'' Randy said looking at Kelly.

''yeah so what is it'' the blonde smiled.

Eve laid her hand on her tummy and rubt it gently and smiles at John ''do you wanna say it?'' she asked her boyfriend.

''come on before I freak out!'' Randy said with a smirk on his face and looked at the two. They looked so happy, Randy could tell it doesnt matter what shes having they were happy and thats the point.

John looked at Eve and smiled ''Its gonna be a girl'' he smiled even more and looked at Kelly and Randy. Kelly walked over to Eve and huged her.

''I´m so happy for you..a little baby girl''Kelly smiled and looked Eve.

Randy just smiled he didnt care what Eve is gonna have if it would be a boy they could talk about sport and cars, but a baby girl...he knew he would spoil her even more. Randy gave John a manly hug.

''so now we can spoil her till we run out of money'' John said with a laugh.

Randy also laughed and looked at his little sister.

''Come here'' he walked to her and huged. ''but your still my little baby sis.'' he added

''yeah I know and I´m happy about it and now you have a niece to take care of too'' Eve smiled at her big brother who smiled aswell.

''I dont care as long as shes not so irritating like you then I can deal with it'' he smirked and broke the hug.

''hey!'' he smaked him but laugh and so did the others. Kelly looked at the clock.

''Well its late and my mom hates when I come late to dinner soo'' she looked at them ''I should get going'' she added.

Eve gives her a hug ''ok''...''Randy will drive you!'' she added fast.

John looked at Randy with a smirk and give Kelly a hug ''me and my Lady'' John picked her up ''will be upstairs.'' he added and goes to Eve room, Eve laughed and wraps her arms around his neck.

Kelly looked to the ground ''you dont have to drive me home I can walk.''

''No I drive you..its dangerous when a beautiful girl walks alone in the dark.'' he said walking out to his car.

Kelly smiled an blushed as she followd him outside to his car.

Eve and John were looking out the window watching them.

''They are so in love'' Eve said to John.

''Yes but you know Randy he dont want to admit it'' John puts his hand around her.

''Yeah my brother is a little bit werid but hey..what can I say..it goes to the family right'' Eve smiled at John and kissed him softly.

John returnd the kiss ''mh I like those kisses..I cant believe we´re having a baby girl.'' he smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Randy parks the car and turnd it off, his CD played..<p>

A Thousand Years by Christina Perry

''There you go'' Randy looked at her.

''..Thank you'' she said softly and kissed his cheek again. But before she could get out Randy toke her hand gently pulled her back. ''what are you doing?'' she asked in a whispering.

''Something I wanted to do before'' he said softly.

He leans in and kissed her lips closed her eyes and kissed him back. Randy moved his hand to her neck, his thumb strokes over her cheek softly. Kelly put her hand over his.

**Randy POV**

Her lips where so soft I didnt want to break the kiss. I felt the kiss got more intense god that girl can kiss. My tongue touched hers it was like our tongues would dance with eachother. I pulled her on my lap, there wasnt even one small space between our lips. I thought she would pull away, but she didnt I was surprised. Her hands were both on my neck god I enjoy it so much I didnt wanted to let her go ever again. Her lips left mine slowly I started kissing her neck softly. I heard a slight moaning coming from her I couldnt help but smile. My hands moved slowly hunder her top but as soon as I did that I got stoped by her.

''Dont..please'' she said softly, she moved my hand away.

I looked at her and hold her handa, maybe she wasnt ready..or maybe she was virgin..I dont know ''Ok..I´m sorry'' I looked in her eyes.

Kelly just nodded and got off my lap and looked down. ''I..good night..'' she got out the car and run into her house.

I run my hand over my face ''that was to fast..duh it was to fast I wanted to take her cloth off girls wanna take there time'' I talked to myself. ''Maybe Eve knows something''. I started my car and drove back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**heres another one I ope you like it :D I´m not so good on describe things so XD yeah..**

**The next day in School**

* * *

><p><strong>Eves POV<strong>

''Eve!'' I heard someone call my name I knew who it was so I turnd around.

''whats up?'' I looked at him.

''I have to talk to you..about something'' Randy said a little worried.

I started smiling ''it has to do with Kelly right''

Randy looked at me..I know I was right ''ya kind of..I think I did something wrong''.

I sat down at a bench ''tell me..''

''Me and Kelly..were in the car we kissed and it was really..good'' Randy smiled as he begun talking about her and the kiss.

I giggled ''ya go on'' I knew he had a thing for her I could see it by his look on his face when he started talking about her or when shes near him I never saw him like that by any girl...

''I started..no..I moved my hands..under her top..but she suddenly stoped..'' he sur elooked sad. I mean who wouldnt look sad as a man..men..always.. ''I hate myself for doing that..you know I wanted it to take slow but..I couldnt resist her it was all going so fast or maybe she never..you know.''

I smiled ''Randy..'' I toke his hand ''I dont know if shes virgin or..it was to fast...but girls wanted to take it slow so..you have to control you...damn that sounds werid like your on drugs.'' I couldnt help but laugh.

''I´m crazy after her'' Randy told honest.

Yeah I could tell that.

''Maybe if you and John go out tonight I can invite her to do a girls thing you know...maybe she tells me'' I looked at him and saw his face light up.

''Your the best sister in the world you know'' He said.

''of course..first I´m your only sister and second your the best brother in the whole wide world too'' I huged him and closed my eyes ''finally you found someone..and thats without my help'' I laughed.

''thats true'' he said with a laugh. I could hear his heartbeat going faster I looked around and saw Kelly.

''wow..your heart is beating fast..just as you saw Kelly'' I looked up to him. '' and theres my man'' I added, smiled and walked over to John.

* * *

><p><strong>Kellys POV<strong>

I cant think of anything else but the kiss. It was so intense not thats a problem for me no no the opposite his lips were so soft and his thumb on my cheek I could melt away..I was smiling but I didnt noticed.

''Kelly wait..'' I heard Eve voice and turned around*

''Hey'' I looked at her

''why so smilie'' Eve said with a grin.

''oh you know...'' but before I could say anything I got interrupted.

''dont worry Randy told me already'' she said with a smile

I blushed and looked down ''ya..it was so...so I dont know..amazing?''

''aww you like my brother..anyway the boys aint there tonight maybe you wanna come over?'' the brunette asked ''you know doing girls stuff..I didnt do it in a long time..I could need it'' Eve laughed a little which made me laugh aswell.

''since its friday I can do taht..I´d like that'' I said with a smile and gave her a hug.

Eve nodded ''ok the guys leave at 7 so you can be like 30 min later so I can get everything fixed''.

alright I see you later then'' I smiled and left home.

* * *

><p><strong>With John and Randy 8 p.m<strong>

**Johns POV**

''So what sup now..with Kelly and you'' I asked him couse I knew something was going on but I didnt know what.

Randy looked confused ''Eve didnt told you?''

I looked at him ''No did I miss something?'' she will hear something from me when I come back.

Randy looked at his beer ''...We kissed and it..turned kinda in a make out scene but then..there was nothing.''

''Oh..but at least you two kissed...finally'' I smirked and drinkend my beer.

Randy chuckled ''do you think they will talk about it?''

I smiled ''Of course I mean they are girls what do you ecpect?''

''well..thats true'' Randy laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kellys POV<strong>

I couldnt really get my mind off Randy..he was so nice..and kind and sweet. And the kiss..I cant forget. His lips were so softly and his touch gosh..I think I´m in love. But we didnt talk today at all..we were just giving us the look which made me upset, I thought he would wanna talk actually..about that..kiss scene..or..even make-out-scene. I were so deep in my thought that I didnt even heard Eve talking to me...

''..Kelly...Kelly!'' Eve yelled.

I jumped cuze I didnt heard her ''yes!..sure we can?''

Eve raised her eyebrows ''did you even heard what I said?''

''Duh! you said...um...'' I looked at her innocently.

''thats what I thought'' she laughed. ''so whats wrong with you?'' she added.

''I cant stop thinking about Randy'' I looked at her honest.

Eve sit down next to the blonde ''you really liek him dont you..''

I nodded ''ya..hes so nice and sweet'' I smiled.

''...Can I ask you something?'' Eve asked Kelly.

''yes of course..'' I looked to her.

''why..didnt you want more'' Eve asked softly ''hes my brother dont blame hin for telling me..'' Eve added.

I looked down..should I tell her the truth?..what if he leave me like the others..I sighned ''I´m...I´m..''

''Virgin?'' She finished the sentence for me. I just nodded I was so embarressed. ''hey..I was once virgin too'' Eve said which made me laugh.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes ''my realationships never went long cuze of that and I dont want that happend with Randy'' then a tears droped.

''oh no..Kelly..''Eve huged her. ''He would never do that trust me..I know him.''

I coudlnt say anything so I just noded..''can we now watch the movies?''

Eve laughed a lil ''Of course''.

Eve turnd the light off and sat back down next to me with a bowl of popcorn and chips. With Coca Cola our drinks...


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay this Capter has some details about sexual so I just wanted to let you know.._

**Randys POV**

Me and John just got home to my house we heard a screaming from the TV but was no sight of them. I looked in the living room and found them both asleep. Kellys head wer on Eves shoulder and Eves head were on her head. If someone didnt knew them, I would thought they would be like sisters. I smiled and nudges John to see that just as I thought he would smile like I do.

''like sisters'' John said whispering looking at them.

''should we wake Kelly up?'' I looked at her she looked so peaceful, like an angel. But she always looked like an angel. ''nah I take her upstairs'' I added and pick her up gently. Her head were on my shoulder I could feel her breath threw my shirt god it gave me goose pimples.

''I dont wanna hea noice alright'' John said picking up Eve aswell, he looked at me. ''ya I know you wont..but I´m just saying..'' he walked upstairs and I followd him just in my room.

I layd her down gently and looked at her, she moved a little so I just turns away and got bed ready.

**Kellys POV**

I woke up an a room it was silent Isaw sat up and looked around. This isnt my room and this is not the living room me and Eve were thats for sure. I saw the moonlight shine in the room it..was kind off romantic. I heard the door open and saw a guy come in my eyes wided a little as I saw the body. Then I heard a familiar voice I cant believe it was him, he looked so..sexy hot and cute at the same time.

''Hey..your awake'' Randy said softly and sit down next to Kelly.

I nodded and tried not to look at his body ''is it really ok that I sleep here? I mean after..we you know'' I finally looked at him.

''I can sleep downstairs if it make you feel better?'' he said honest.

''oh no..no you dont have to'' I feelt my knee touches his softly which cost me to look down a lil.

We both layd down, his touch were so gently and softly on my skin it felt so good. I felt the moonlight shine on my face and I saw him looking at him. Do I have something on my face..or a big pimple I dont know about?

''Do I have something on my face?'' I asked softly.

He chuckled ''No..not at all..the moonlight..shines on your face..which make you more beautiful than you already are'' he said it looking Kelly in the eyes. That tells her he was honest.

I couldnt help but blush ''Thank you..'' I closed my eyes, and cuddles me into his chest. He was so warm I could get used to that and I can see..us..in the future.

Randy put his hand on my waist and pulls me closer to him. I felt his hand go under my top so I arched my back. God what is he doing to me. Then he started to stroke my back, his fingertips barely on my skin, I got gooes pimples. I laid my arm around his waist which brought us even more closer together.I looked up to him and saw his eyes on me, I coudlnt help, so I kissed him this time. I thought maybe he would pull away because of last time but no..that didnt happen. This kiss was actually more passion but in the other away it was also softly. I felt his hand run down over my butt to my leg, and pulled my leg over his. He rolled me on my back I felt his body, moving on top of fine, but I didnt care at the moment. I wraped my arms around his neck. He put his hand on my neck, I moaned a little into kiss. I felt his lips left mine slowly, did I do something wrong. I looked at him.

''ok..before this goes further..'' he looked at me.

I nodded..''why..did you..pulls away in the car?'' he asked.

It hit me, should I tell him? Eve said he wouldnt do it but what if he does. I´m so scared right now.

''...I...I´m..'' I started.

''..you are..virgin..right? he asked me softly in a whisper tone. I nodded and looked down.

''ok..its total fine with me..I just wanted to know how much I can go..I dont want to force you anything your not ready for..listen..I really like you..and I want to get to know you so..you..wanna go out sometimes?'' he asked softly.

OMG he asked me out..here in his bed. I was so happy inside but I didnt wanted to show it maybe when I did he would say I´m to young for him or something.

So I nodded and looked up to him ''I would like that'' I said softly.

**No ones POV**

''Then lets have a new starts'' Randy said and holds his hand out ''I´m Randy Orton..and you are?'' he smiled.

Kelly giggles and toke his hand ''Kelly Blank nice to met you.''

Randy and Kelly both laughed. They told eachother everything about them all night, well almost everything.

''How long are Eve and John together?'' Kelly asked.

He looked down to Kelly ''almost a year I guess.''

She nodded. She could feels Randys hand on her waist.

''Stop me if I go to far ok?'' Randy said to the blonde, and she nodded.

His lips crushed hers softly. Kelly closed her eyes and kissed him back, everytime there lips met she could just lays back and enjoy his touches. Randy run his hands down to butt which made her giggle. Her left hand were on his neck, while the other one were on his waist. There bodys were touching, Randy couldnt feel how much she turned him on. He moved his hand slowly between her legs and started rubbing her gently. Kelly pulled away from his lips and moand softly, Randy felt her nails on his back which made hin groan a little but he didnt care. He keeps rubbing her gently, Randy could tell she enjoys it. So he started to kiss her neck kiss my kiss. Randy moved his hands in her short and felt how wet she was. Kelly moand even more and run her nails down his back. He slowly moved a finger in her, which made her gasp. Randy move his finger slowly and gently not to hurt her.

''Randy..''she moand his name and grabed his hand.

Randy pulls his finger out gently. He couldnt hear her heavy breathing and looked at her.''..you ok?'' asked the handsome man softly.

Kelly was still breathing for ear and nodded.

''..did you like it?''Randy asked softly.

The shy girl got her breathing under control and looked up to Randy''mhm..'' she nodded.

Randy smiled a little and looked at the clock ''Its late we should go sleep''.

Kelly cuddles into his arm and closed her eyes. He kissed head and closed his eyes also..

The both fell asleep

_if you didnt like it..you shouldnt read it :P_


	7. Chapter 7

**In the morning..**

John were sitting in the kitchen eating toast, bacon and eggs. He looked up and saw Randy come down. The tattooed guy looked at him with a smile on his face.

''I heard some noice coming out your room last night'' John said with a smirk.

Randy smiled ''..ya me and her talked and she said yes..to gives us a chance so..I couldnt be any happier''

''no I didnt mean that kind of noice'' he looked at him.

''oh..'' Randy coughed a little. ''yeah..this..you made breakfast good I´m hungry''

John laughed and shaked his head.

Eve and Kelly came down together. The brunette sat down next to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek while the blonde stand next to the tattooed guy and looked at him.

''did you-'' John started but got interrupt by his girlfriend.

''yeah she told me already'' she whisperd ''they make a cute couple dont they?'' and smiled.

''about time he found somebody..'' John looked at her and smiled

at the same time there was a song in the radio which made Randy humming a little..

* * *

><p><em>Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.<em>

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing_

_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_

_Please don't well on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I made it up. Forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be some way that I can make it_

_up to you now, somehow._

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

**John looked at Eve nodded and they leaved them alone..**

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it_

_means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_Here and now, this I vow..._

**Randy looked at Kelly..**

_By now you know that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,_

_As long as there´s still life in me._

_No matter what remember, _

_you know I´d always come for you_

_Yes I´d come for you,_

_No one but youu,_

_Yes I´d fight for you, but only_

_if you told me to._

_And I´d fight for you,_

_I´d lie its true give my life for you,_

_You know I´d always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way,_

_As long as there´s still life in me._

_No matter what remember, _

_you know I´d always come for you_

_I crawl acroos this world for you,_

_So anything you want me to,_

_No matter what remember,_

_you know I´d always come for you,_

_You know I´d always come for you..._

* * *

><p>Kelly looked at him and said softlx ''I didnt know you can sing''.<p>

''ya no one really does'' he chuckled and rubed his head

''I love this song especialy when it comes from someone..I like'' she looked up to him.

Randy smirked ''oh really'' he leand in closer.

''yes really'' but she backed up a little and looked at him.

The man looked at her confused. Did he do something wrong last night? If so she could have stoped him, or maybe she was afraid to say something?

''I should get going..I bet..my mom waits for me'' the blonde girl looked at Randy.

''Did I do something wrong?..last..night?'' he asked softly.

''no..not at all..I just want..to take it slowly I didnt had so much boyfriend like you have girlfriends I guess'' Kelly looked down

''Its alright for me really..you could have stop me from doing this'' Randy lifted up her chin gently.

Kelly leand in and gave him a peck ''..I enjoyed it'' she said softly.

Randy nodded and huged her ''I call you later?''

''sounds good'' she smiled gave him another peck.

Randy was watching her, putting her Jacket on and walking out the door, he couldnt help but smile to himself.

''I think I´m in love..'' Randy said dreamly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**with Kelly in her room**_

Kelly lays in her bed asleep. Since she didnt got much last night couse of a man called Randy Orton. She was dreaming about him all the time. His smile, his smirk, body and even his tattooes. He looked so dangerous with them but, he was totaly not. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met. The sleeping girl moved a little when her phone start ringing.

''uhh'' Kelly picked up her phone and answerd half asleep ''mhm no one is there''.

Randy chuckled ''why you picking up then?''

Kelly sat up fast ''Randy? what time is it..'' she looked around for a clock.

''5pm. why..did..you sleep?'' The man on the other line asked.

Kelly rubed her head and yawned ''mhm I was tired so I thought I go get some sleep a little'' she said with a small laugh, which made Randy laugh. It was like this, Kelly was laughing Randy was laughing, Randy was laughing Kelly was laughing. All the time they make eachother laugh.

Kelly giggled ''why you laughing?''

Randy smiled to himself ''you make me laugh.''

''Is it a bad or good thing?'' she asked softy.

''defenetly a good one''He said with a chuckle which my Kelly laugh.

_**Eves POV**_

It makes me smile how happy Randy is right now. I havnt seen him in a while like this, and I really missed it. It was my Randy my brother my blood, of course I didnt want to see him unhappy.I think he was the happiest man in the world right now. Oh no wait..my man is. I rubbed my belly lightly, I cant wait to have a little girl. I smiled to myself, then I felt some arms wrap around my waist. No one other then my boyfriend John.

''How is my favorite girl?'' John asked me and I smiled.

''amazing..now that you are here, and I dont have to watch Randy smiling on his own''I laughed a little.

John smiled. Gosh his smile it make me melt all the time, his lips and his dimples its just so cute to see that.

I turned around and kissed him softly.I liked kissing those lips so soft and sweet. God his kisses turn me on.

_**No one POV**_

Eve and John were kissing very passionatly they didnt even noticed Randy had left the house. John started playing with her tongue, his hand were on her neck the other one on her wait holding her close as possible. Eve slowly pulled away ''I want you so bad'' she opend her eyes and looked at him. He could see her begging for it.

''I´m scared to hurt you'' He said softly ''or the baby'' he touched her belly.

''I didnt had sex for like 6 month its killing me!'' Eve raised her voice which made John laugh.

John started kissing her neck, Eve closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Then it hit John.

''I got it..''he smiled and picked her up gently taking her upstairs to the bathroom.

Eve giggled ''what are you doing?'' Eve watched him pull down the blinds and out candles on the edge ob the bathtub and lights them lets in warm water with bubbles. Eve smiled and listend to the song which John had on CD and also the song where there first kiss happend.

_**Marianas Trench ft Kate Voegele - Good to you**_

''Your so romantic'' Eve touched his cheek ''I like it''

''I know you do''he smiled then pulled off his shirt and puts it aside.

John walked closer to his brunette girlfriend and toke off her shirt looked at her body and looked away. Which made John worried ''Hey..whats wrong?'' he asked softly and turned her head to him.

''Am I still attracted to you? I mean..with my belly..and-''befor she got any further John interrupted her by kissing her.

''Of course you are..your everything to me Eve. Your eyes..and your smile make me get soft knees everytime, your hair is amazing and your voice not to forget. Your personality you think first about others then about you. Your laugh effect me then I have to laugh too, of course its annoying sometimes but I still love it..'' he smiled.

Eve smacked him a little ''hey...and you mean all that?'' she looked up to him.

Joh nodded ''and most importanly I love you...with all of my heart and I always will.'' he said in a whisper.

Eve could see a tear forming in his eyes which made her tears up aswell. She then leand in and kissed him softly and passion at the same time. He loved it. John unstrips her bra slowly and started kissing her neck. The brunette enjoyed every second of it and opend his trousers pulled them off slowly. John toke of the rest off her clothes and looked at her. She saw the look on his face and giggled, which made him smile. Finally she pulls down his shorts which reliefed him, couse something hard was still in there. John picked her up gently and layd her down in the bathtub slowly and gently.

_And now I do want you to know I'll hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you._

John was laying on top of his girlfriend, her legs around his waist. Eve run her hands down his back. She could feel his member sliding in her real slowly and gently. He could hear her moaning and he smiled. John started moving in and out slowly so he wont hurt her. The water started going in the same rhythm as there moving. John got even more turn on by her moaning. They both feel that there orgasm wasnt far away anymore, both there skin were on fire. Eve couldn't help anymore but dig her nails into his back as they finally spent. John breathed heavy and looked down to her.

''You feeling ok?'' John asked softly she nodded. ''Did I hurt you?''

Eve looked at him ''no..it was amazing'' she touched his cheek ''I love you.''

''and I love you..'' he looked into her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**with Randy & Kelly**_

_**Randys POV**_

I standed infront of Kellys door as the door opend. A smiles came on my face as I saw the beautiful blonde standing infront of me. My girl only mine no one elses maybe just her parents but this is different. I wraped my arms around her and gave a softly kiss. Her lips were so sweet just made for kissing. She wraped her arms around my waist. I smiled.

''Hey you''she said to me and pulled me in ''my mom is here so I guess she wants to met you..ifs not a problem for you?''

''no not at all'' She gave me a smile. I´m glad to met her mom. But I cant introduce her to my parents..they left us alone along time ago.

Kelly toke my hand and pulled me in the kitchen ''Mom..this is Randy..Randy this is my mom''

''Hello its nice to met you'' I gave her a quick hug.

Her mother smiled and so did I ''Hello nice to met you too well dinner is almost ready would you like to stay or you eat dinner at home.''

She looked just like Kelly they have the same eyes, there smile her nose just everything. I looked at Kelly and she smiled ''I stay here if it doesnt make any problems.''

''oh no not at all'' her mother smiled ''I call you down when its ready.''

Kelly gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled me upstairs to her room. Just as I thought it would be. Its violette and white her bed near the window just amazing. ''so this is my little place'' she smiled at me.

I wraped my arms around her neck and smiled. ''I like it. You and your mom are really close''

Kelly nodded ''ya..we had a hard time when my dad left us she got involed in drugs and drinking this moved us even closer as we were usally, and this is a part of the reason we moved here'' I could tell she was a little sad when she talked her about her father.

''Oh..I´m sorry to remind you..but..if you wouldnt have moved here I would never met you..so..I´m glad'' I gave her a small smile.

She layd her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I leand my chin on top of her head. I felt werid I had butterflies in my stomach for the first time again.

''I know..we just met a couple of days ago and I know we just start to go out but..'' I felt her head turn and she looked at me. I looked in her beautiful blue ocean eyes ''I love you.'' I said in a whisper. I cant believe I just said that. I still felt her eyes on me it felt so awkward. ''please say something.''

''I dont know what to say Randy'' She said softy aswell in a whisper.

''That you love me too and everything is good'' I touched her face softly. She nodded.

She looked me in the eyes ans said finally the words I´ve been waiting for ''I love you'' Kelly said softly. I felt a relief from my chest, I leand down and kissed her as passionate as I could.

Her lips repeated it, I moved her slowly to the bed and layd her down gently without leaving her lips. Kellys hands were on my waist, I loved her soft touch she was running her fingertips over my skin, she knew how to give me goosebumps. I wanted it so bad but I knew we couldnt do it, first her mother was here, second we wanted it to take it slowly, and finaly thing, she was virgin. To be honest I never had a girlfriend who was a virgin. I knew from the beginning she was something special. My lips left hers slowly and moved to her neck, my hands run down to her waist. Her hand run threw my hair and god I like it. I slowly moved her top strap and bra strap and kissed her shoulder, to her collarbone. Kelly enjoyed it and leand her head back so I could kiss her throat. I moved slowly to her breasts and kissed them softly, then I realised how far it would go and I didnt want that her mom would come in while we have sex. The first time should be something special for her, that she always remember, on a speacial place with romantic music without interrupting. So I moved back to her neck and shoulder. I kissed her cheek and looked at her. Kelly opend her eyes slowly and looked at me.

''do you wanna sleep over?''she asked me softly and I nodded of course what of an idiot would I be when I say no.

''I would love to''I said to her and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>with Eve &amp; John<strong>_

_**Johns POV**_

Eve looked at her self in the mirror touching her belly and I smiled. She looked so beautiful I still cant believe that I´m gonna be the father of her child, our child. I walked over to her and wraped my arms around her waist and smiled. She put her hand on mine and smiled. A little princess, I knew she will be beautiful, just like her mom. I could feel the baby moving and kicking and I smiled. I always dreamd about a family, a women that loves me like I love her, a baby maybe marry someday. But I didnt know it was gonna be so soon and I dont care I´m glad it happend couse I found the love of my life.

''How are my two girls?''I looked at her.

''Amazing now that you are here, with us''she smiles up to me.

I toke a deep breath ''Hey..I um..had this idea for a while now and I think its time for it now.''

Eve nodded ''okay..keep going'' she said nervously.

''How about..we..go look for our own house? I mean we dont have to if you dont want to but it would be great. We both with our daughter and-'' before I got any further, she kissed me.

She smiled and nodded ''I would love it''

I looked at her shock ''You would?''

Eve start to laugh ''yes..yes!'' he wraped her arms around me and jumped in my arms.

I laughed and hold her legs and spined her around. I´m happy, move in a house with my girlfriend alone with our baby daughter.

''wait, how do we buy it I dont have a lot of money and-'' she started but I knew what she could say so I interrupted her.

''I know and you dont have to'' I touched her face ''My parents..'' I started sat down on her bed with her on my lap ''my parents they made a bank account for me when I was little and they saved money for me to go to college and if they didnt closed it I would use this'' I looked at her.

''you really would do that just for me and our baby'' she started smiling.

I smiled and wraped my arms around her waist ''Of course I would do anything for you and our baby'' I laid my hand on her belly and smiled ''How about we drive to my bank tomorrow and see ifs close or not if yes then I go look for a next job and if it doesnt close then I put the money on my bank account''

Eve nodded and huged me ''your amazing. OMG we have to tell Randy!''

She jumped up and I laughed ''Baby hes probably with Kelly''

Suddenly the phone rang Eve picked up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eves POV<strong>_

_''Big brotheer'' _I yelled in excidement I mean who wouldnt when your boyfriend asked you to move in a own house.

_''Hey listen I stay over at Kellys house tonight so dont wait for me'' _he said

I nodded_ ''okay but before you hang up I have to tell you something'' _I walked around my room

_''alright go right ahead''_

_''Me and John want to move in together in our own house!'' _I almost screamd and John laughed.

_''thats great well I guess but then I´m alone'' _he sounded kind of sad but he had Kelly to cheer him up.

_''welly our not you have Kelly and its not like I move thousand miles away from you''_Isaid

_''ya thats true but we will talk about it when I get home tomorrow''_

_''ya ya always the caring brother but I love you see you tomorrow'' _I hang up and jumped back on my bed.

''and what did he said?''John asked curious.

''he wants to talk about it tomorrow he stays over at Kellys'' I smiled ''hes so happy with her, I missed happy Randy''

John nodded ''ya I know what you mean but I´m happy too.'' he lay down on the bed and opend his arms.

I smiled and lay down next to him my head on his muscular chest and my hand tracing his abs. When I first saw John I thought he would be a player just sleeping around but it is completly opposite. Hes romantic funny good listener he has charm and hes passionate I love it. He looked like a dangerous man cause hes so muscular and everything, but hes definitely not. I heard a small snare and looked up. His eyes were close, so I pulled the covers over us and cuddled to him, I felt asleep aswell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next morning**

**Kelly and Randy**

**Randys POV**

She was sleeping in my arms, her head cuddled in my chest her arm around my waist. She looked like an angel just beautiful. I moved her hair gently out her face not to wake her up, I just wanted to watch her. My lips touched her forhead softly and I closed my eyes, I couldnt be any happier by now. The door opend slowly and I turned my head and saw her mom.

''are you two still sleeping?'' her mother asked.

I shook my head ''just her'' I said in a whisper.

''if you want breakfast ist done'' she left back downstairs.

I turned back my attention to Kelly whos still sleeping. Damn she has a deep sleep. I started kissing her neck softly. She moved a little so I kept going, then I started to make her a mark on her neck. I didnt realised that she already had her eyes open. When I finished I looked at her and smiled ''hey sleepyhead''.

''uhhh'' she pulled the covers over her head and I laughed.

I moved under the covers and kissed her belly, Kelly giggled and I moved myself between her legs I wanted to show her how good it feels to be in pleasure, I looked up to her ''do you let me?''I asked softly.

''does it hurt?'' I could tell she was scared

I shoke my head ''no completly opposite''.

And she nodded, I moved back up to her and kissed her softly, then I moved to her neck, down her breasts to her belly, she was nervous, of course I would be too when I was virgin but I would never do anything that could hurt her. I pulled off her panties slowly, god I kind of get horny when I see her like this, damn. Her head was already out from the covers, maybe she didnt wanted me to see how she reacts. I kissed from her belly more down, as I got there I started kissing her labia. My tongue touched them aswell and I started licking her gently. I could here her moaning and it made me smile, a finger of mine slided in her slowly, I moved him in and out slowly not to hurt her and while I did that I started licking again, her moaning got even louder, god I was turned on my that. She arched her back and grabed my free hand. I could tell her first orgasmn wasnt far away anymore, so I keept goin. I actually didnt care that her mom was downstairs. I started rubbing her more intense but still gently at the same time. I chould hear her moaning got louder and louder. She hold my hand tightly when finally her first orgasmn came threw her. I smiled and kiss her belly and started to go up. Damn she was out of breath ''are you ok?'' I asked softly.

She nodded and looked at me, she blushed and looked down. I lifted her chin and kissed her softly ''everything is good dont worry...do you wanna feel how much you turned me on?''I whisperd in her ear.

Kelly nodded again, I toke her hand and moved it down to my short and looked at her. She looked at me and smiled a little and pulled her hand back ''good morning'' she chuckled.

I laughed ''good moring, your mom said breakfast is done you wannt eat?'' I kissed her forhead. I got up as she nodded, she pulled back on her panties and got up.

''what if my mom heard me?'' She asked softly.

''well then she did I dont have a problem''I smiled and wraped my arms around her waist. I am happy thank you god that you gave her to me.

* * *

><p><strong>No ones POV<strong>

''I see you tomorrow, at school''Randy stood right infront of her, he had to look down to look ehr straight in the eyes. Spending the whole day with her was just amazing, but he had to go home couse wanted to talk with him about moving in with John. ''I call you later''he added

Kelly nodded ''okay..I love you''she looked at him.

Randy moved closer to her put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly but with passion ''and I love you'' he whisperd.

There lips met again, this time it was more intense. ''you...need...to go'' Kelly said between the kisses.

Randy nodded ''just...one more'' he pulled her closer, and holded her waist close to his.

Kelly wraped her arms around his waist and finally pulled away. ''dont make it harder..please'' her lips are barely touching his.

Randy wraped his arms around her, kissed her neck once ''I´m not even gone but I miss you already''.

The blonde closed her eyes and whisperd in his ear ''I want you so bad..''.

The boyfriend hold his girlfriend even closer ''you have no idea how bad I want you...but I need to go now..'' he gave her a last kiss and got to his car but he forgot something and came back ''I forgot something''.

Kelly laughed ''what is it?'' she looked confused.

''your favorite romantic song..what is it?'' Randy asked.

Kelly doesnt have to think long and Randy knew it by the look on her face ''Maroon 5 - She will be loved...why?''

He smiled ''you will see soon enough''He got back to his car and finally drove off.

Kelly stood there confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve, John &amp; Randy<strong>

''and how do you want to play the house?'' Eves brother asked.

Eve looked at John ''well John hat a bank account for his college but he want to spend the money on the house then, but speaking of that...did you try?'' she asked John who nodded.

''yeah I did'' John looked down then back up and smiled ''the account is still there we have the money''.

The brunette became a huge smile on her face and huged John ''OMG OMG OMG...wait..how much is it?''.

''12.000'' he said simple.

Randys and Eves jaw droped. ''the college doesnt cost that much John'' Randy said.

''I know but my grandpa and my parents thought I´m gonna need so I made the money straight to my own account so nothing wont happen''.

''wow'' the brother and the sister said both at the same time. Eve huged John and smiled.

''Eve can I talk to you alone...please?'' Randy asked.

''yes of course..babe would you-''Eve started.

John nodded ''yeah I´ll be upstairs'' He gave her a kiss and walked to her room.

She turned her attention to her brother ''whats wrong?''

''well you know Kelly is virgin and I thought I can bring her to the hut...where we were you know? Its really romantic there the sea and waterfall and the hut is romantic aswell, so I thought I´d asked you ifs ok for you when we drive I mean me and Kelly drive there for the weekend?'' Randy asked nervous.

They never were there since there parents died, but she nodded ''of course, your an amazing boyfriend and brother you know that right?''

He toke her in his arms and huged her ''love you'' he said. ''her romantic song is...she will be loved by maroon 5'' Randy added.

''aww really?..its a great song I´ll help you of course I buy roses and those silky covers you know?'' Eve was excidet, her brother was in love with her best friend.

Randy laughed and nodded ''okay? now go up John is waiting''.

Eve nodded and kissed his cheek, as she got upstairs Randy yelled ''dont yell so loud and use condoms!''. Eve gave him a glare which made Randy laugh ''love you too!'' he added.


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly and Randy were looking at eachother all the time in class, even when they were sitting beside. Randy hold her hand, her thumb run over his palm softly. Her boyfriend pulled her chair closer to his.

''what are you doing?'' the blonde asked in a whisper. ''I have to pay attention''.

''well I´m not I´m busy'' he smirked and started pecking her neck with softly kisses.

The whole class were watching a movie, so they didnt even notice except the last row where Randys ex girlfriend was Maria. She looked pretty pissed, Randy never did this with her.

''Randy'' Kelly giggled ''stop it please''.

He nodded and stopped ''just because its you'' and smiled.

''cant you two stop its really annoying you know'' Maria said pissed.

''uhh'' Kelly said ''someone is moody, dont you like the movie?''

Maria rolled her eyes ''how long do you know eachother? 1 week? and your already together, wow thats...ew hunny..anyway..hes good in bed isnt he?'' she let out a smirk.

Kelly turned her face to Randy and looked down.

''o..oh I´m sorry your never did it with him, or are you virgin blondie'' the redhead said.

Randy glared at his ex ''shut the fuck up'' he lift up his girlfriends chin ''hey..dont let her get to you..she just want that''.

His girlfriend nodded ''is she your ex girlfriend?'' she asked softly, and he nodded.

Randy put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly ''I love you'' he whisperd and leans his forhead against hers.

Kelly opend her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes ''me too'' she started kissing him again when the bell rang.

''lets go home'' the tattooed guy said to his blonde girlfriend and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>with Randy and Eve at the househut  
><strong>

''its werid to be here.'' the pregnant girl said.

Randy nodded and loocked around ''its just like how we left it.''

Eve toke his hand ''ready to get anything done?'' and smiled.

He smiled and nodded ''yes, I´m so nervous I dont even know why...I´m not the virgin'' he said softly

The brunette was doing the covers ''but its your first girlfriend who is one so..you do it right, its special, no interrupting, no calls, well I dont but you should turn it off. And its really romantic here''.

Randy cleand and nodded ''I know and that why I´m so nervous. I never did anything like this before for someone..she..is speacial''.

''you must be deeply in love with her''The sister said and looked at him.

''you have no idea how much'' he said simple and honest. ''lets just get ready ok'' he let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip to the weekend :P<strong>

''I see you tomorrow mom'' Kelly said hugging her mom.

''have fun'' she smiled and waved after her.

Kelly was walking to Randys house and as she got there Randy was already by his car with Eve and John.

''so where are we driving?''the blonde asked

'well..''the brunette pulled out a blindfold ''you will see and you get there'' she bind it then around her eyes.

''oh nooo please dont'' Kelly whined ''this is mean''.

John chuckled and lead her to the passangerseat ''there you go have fun you two'' he smiled and closed her door.

Randy smiled and waved ''have a nice weekend to you too'' he gave Kelly a qicke kiss and drove off.

''you think they will do it?'' John asked his pregnant girlfriend and had his arm around her, his hand rubbing her belly gently.

''probably everything is done there so now its Randys turn to do something'' she smiled and turned to him ''what are we doing tonight?''

John looked down to her ''we could go out eat for dinner...where we had our first date'' he smiled.

Eve smiled aswell and nodded ''sounds really good to me we didnt do this since..forever''.

''I know thats why we do it'' he smiled and kissed her.

Randy was driving like 30 minutes and Kelly was about to that that blondfold off ''oh no no let it there where it is Babe''.

''but its not cool, I hate it'' she whined ''when are we there?''

''now'' Randy said and parked his car. ''but you cant take it off''.

''thats so mean'' Kelly heard the door open on her side and Randy helped her out.

He picked her up and she giggled. Randy smiled and brougth her in the house, it was werid towards him but he was happy.

''okay you ready?''he asked and stood behind her. She nodded and Randy toke the blindfold off.

**Kellys POV**

I opend my eyes and my jaw droped, it was so beautiful and romantic, I turned to Randy and smiled ''you are so sweet'' I gave him a soft kiss ''I love you''

Randy wraped his arms around me and smiled ''just the best for you..I hope you have bath cloth with you''.

A smile came on my face and I nodded ''well you said to me I should, so I did''.

''lets go unpack our stuff then go in the water''he said grabing the bags from his car.

I followed him outside and looked around. All the trees and the sea the steek. Its just perfect. I walked over and toke a bag and toke them inside, I still cant believe where he toke me.

Randy and me were unpacking our stuff ''this is a huge bed you know'' I said.

Randy let out a small laugh ''yeah this room is from our parents but they dont come here...Eve and me wernt that long here either scine out parents...''he suddenly stopped.

I walked over to him and toke his hand ''its alright you dont have to talk about it if you dont want to'' I said softly.

He nodded ''they left us when I was 16 Eve was 12 scince then me and Eve were alone'' he said softly and looked at me.

I huged him, and closed my eyes. I felt his arm tight around me ''I´m always there for you'' I looked up to him.

''lets go in the sea''he said looking at me, and I nodded.

I walked to my bag and pulled it out, I still could feel his eyes on me, I turned my head to him. Randy turned away ''sorry''.

I put on my black bikini and wraped a towal around me ''oka-'' I tured around and he stood there, right infront of me in his short. ''did...did you watch?''

He shook his head ''no dont worry lets go'' he picked me up again and toke me out to the sea.

''but you go in first'' I said and put the towal away, his eyes were all over me and I looked at him ''fine then..'' I toke a step back and pushed him in, I couldnt help but laugh. ''thats what you get for staring at me''

Randy looked at me and laughed ''that was mean...but really good I have to addmit it''

He then toke my hand and pulled me in, I jumped in his arms and laughed, I wraped my arms around his neck and his hands were holding my legs. He let me down in the water and I wraped my legs around his waist. My hand run threw his short hair and I gave him a peck ''are we going to watch the sun set?''.

My boyfriend nodded ''of course..if you want to'' and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>with Eve &amp; John<strong>

**Johns POV**

Today I was meeting a house proprieter of course Eve doesnt know it should be a surprise right. I found the perfect house for us, its big it has a garden with a pool. Upstairs are a 2 kids room and our bed room one bathroom, downstairs the livingroon kitchen and another bathroom. And much more it was huge it was a villa, and of course I buyed it. I knocked on her door, as she opend the door I smiled.

''why you so smiling?'' Eve asked.

''I have a surprise for you, come on'' I pulled her outside gently of course and brought her to my car ''my lady'' I said open the car door and smiled.

She giggled and got in the car I also got in and drove off. I toke her hand and hold it, I stoped the car and gave her a blindfold ''put it on please''.

Eve toke it and looked at me ''John...what if i trip?''.

I chuckled and shoke my head ''I will hold you, now put it on''. I got out the car and got to her side, while she put it on.

I helped her out and toke her gently to the house '' okay are you ready?'' she nodded. ''Dont faint okay I thought it would be perfect.''

''yes John! now take it off please'' Eve was kind of annoyed I could tell but I didnt care so I toke it off and she opend her eyes.

**Eves POV**

I opend my eyes and my jaw droped. What the hell damn it was huge! I turned slowly to him, and he smiled. ''how did you...''

John laughed ''a friend of mine knows a house proprieter, and I told him we wanted to buy a house, so he helped me and I thought this house was perfect for us''.

I jumped in his arms and kissed him ''OMG this is beautiful John..wait, how much did this cost?'' I asked him.

''you may be surprised but I..still have money''he said with a laugh, which made me laugh.

''um..c..can we go..in?'' I asked softly.

He slowly pulled out a key and smiled ''eventually this is ours now so yes we can go in''.

I smiled and walked in with him it was so beautiful and big , a great place to play with our baby. I looked around, the colours are amazing, I turned to him and huged him.''your amazing''.

He wraped his arms around me ''if you want we can move in my tomorrow or whenever you want no need to rush anything'' he whisperd in my ear.

I nodded ''lets go home and pack some stuff '' I smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly and Randy were lying outside in the hammock watching the sunset. Randy had his arm around Kelly and stroking her arm lightly up and down. ''should we go inside?'' the man asked softly.

The blonde nodded and got up. He picked her up and toke her inside. Randy walked upstairs to the bedroom and closed the door. Kelly got off him and walked to the window. He turned the lights off and walked over to her, placed his hands on her waist and standing close behind her. She closed her eyes and leand against him ''this is beautiful here'' Kelly said softly and turned to him.

There body were close, no space between them, Randy had to look down to look in her beautiful blue ocean eyes. He gently moved her hair behind her ears, and locked eyes with hers. Kelly got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Randy picked up his girlfriend and walked her to the bed, he reached his hand to the CD-Player and turned it on. Kelly heard the music play it was **Maroon 5 - She will be loved**. She pulled away slowly and smiled, which made Randy smile. He put her gently on the bed and kissed her again.

Kelly wraped her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He moved his hand down to her leg, kissing her more intense and passionate. She put both of her hands under his shirt on his back, running her fingertips softly over his soft skin. Randy got up a little takeing off his shirt, Kelly sat up aswell and toke off her tang top, her boyfriend helped her and put it beside.

Randy laid her back down giving her soft kisses on her neck. He reached to her back to open her bra, and pulled it off slowly. Kelly felt him looking at her breasts, she felt kind of embarresst and moved her arms infront of them. Randy looked at her and shoke his head ''dont..''he said softly in a whisper and moved her arms slowly. Randy leand down and kissed her softly.

Kelly moved her hands to his short and pulled them down slowly, which made Randy stop what he was doing. His eyes matched with hers, he helped her pulling it off and finally they had it. The blonde bite her bottom lip and looked away. Randy started to kiss her stomach kiss by kiss and pulled off her panties. Kelly leans her head back and enjoyed, he kissed back up to her neck. Both were naked and looking in eachothers eyes. He could tell, Kelly was scared the look on her face said it all. ''I´m scared'' and finally she said it.

Randy nodded ''I know..but you dont have to its just me...trust me'' he said softly touching her face lightly ''we can stop if you dont want it''.

She shooke her head and touched his cheek softly ''I want it'' Kelly said in a whisper.

He nodded ''close your eyes''. he said in a soft tone.

Kelly could tell he was nervous aswell. She then closed her eyes and holded his hand tight. Randy kissed her neck, his tongue barely touching her skin. He moved himself to her entrance and moved in her slowly and real gently not to hurt her. Kelly let out a gasp and dicked her nails in his back. Randy waited till he was completly in her before starting moving. His lips were touching hers barely and then he kissed her softly, he slowly started moving. She had her eyes close, enjoying the fact Randy is gentle with her, she loved it.

They seem to be in the perfect rythmn. The only sound that could be hear that night was the low music, there moaning and there heavy breathing coming from eachother. She let him touch her everywhere and there skin felt like it was on fire. Kelly moaned softly as she arched her back and ran her nails down his back, making him moan aswell. They both could feel their orgasmn fast approaching, Randy kissed her deeply and passionately as he moaned. Kelly couldnt help but dick her nails in his back as they both finally came to there climax.

The blonde tried to control her breathing and so did Randy. He moved his lips to hers giving her a sweet kiss and finally opend his eyes. Kellys eyes were still close, she could feel his breath against her mouth and opend her eyes aswell. Randy run his fingertip over her cheek lightly ''you feeling ok?'' he asked softly.

Kelly nodded and gave him a kiss. Randy rolled off her and puts his arm around her, she placed her head on his muscular chest and had her breathing under control. The man pulled the covers over them and hold his girlfriend close to him. There bodys were sweaty but they actually didnt care right now. Kelly closed her eyes, and it didnt toke long as she felt asleep. Randy looked down to her and smiled, he placed a kiss on top of her head and closed his eyes also.

Randy couldnt feel his girlfriend next to him and woke up, he looked around found her standing on the balcony with the white covers around her. Like an Angel. Randy got up put it short on and walked over to her. He wraped his arms around her waist, placed his chin on her shoulder ''you alright?'' he asked softly.

Kelly nodded and turned to him. She leand her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Randy smiled and started stroking her hair, he could tell she was tired. ''was it like..you always imagin it to be?''.

The blonde nodded and huged him tighter ''it was beautiful'' she mumbled in his chest. ''is thats why you asked me for my romantic song?''

Randy nodded ''mhm'' he said picking her up, putting her back in the bed.

They both cuddled under the covers. Randy where touching her everywhere of course Kelly enjoyed it. What both didnt expect, they made love again, it wasnt planed not at all, its just happend.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning

Kelly were asleep, her back was to Randy and cuddled in the covers. Randy had his arm around her, watching her sleep. For him it was the love of his life. The sunlight was shining on Kellys face, it made her even look more beautiful then she already is. She started to move and turned to Randys side. He coudnt help but smile, his hands wanderd to her waist, both were still naked. The blonde slowly opend her eyes but shut them again, the sunlight was to bright. Randy moved infront of the sun and carred her cheek.

''good morning beautiful'' Randy said softly.

She opend her eyes again and looked at him ''good morning to you too handsome''

''mh thank you so much gorgouse''

''your welcome hottie'' Kelly smiled.

''how you feeling?''

''good..but really tired'' She said closing her eyes again.

Randy smiled and started to kiss her neck. Kelly started to giggled, but enjoyed it at the same time.

**Kellys POV**

God it felt so good. His lips, his tongue on my skin, I felt myself getting more and more hotter and turned on. But we cant do it again can we? I mean we made love 2 times..last night and it was amazing for my side we can make it all day. I smiled when I felt that hes turned on like I was. I run my nails down his back and arched my back. He turned my head to him, and he kissed me softly but with passion. I moaned in the kiss, I couldnt help anymore I wanted him...I wanted him so bad but when we started getting more and more intense his phone started to ring.

''oh no..no'' I pleaded between the kisses, but he pulled away and I turned my face in a sad face.

''just one minute'' he smiled ''hey little sister''

''hey yoo..whats up how was your night?''

They keept and keept talking and I rolled my eyes. I wanted him to come back to bed, he stood naked by the bathroom. I couldnt help but smile, he looked so...sexy. I grabed the white cheets and wraped them around me. The sun was shineing, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. Then I felt strong men arms wraped around my waist and smiled.

''naked baby'' I giggled.

''sexy baby'' he smirked and smacked my butt.

He didnt know that it hurt but it did. So I tryed my best to keep it, but of course I didnt work.

''I hurt you''

''Randy isnt it always the first time?''

''yeah but..I didnt wanted to hurt you I´m sorry..I should have known''

I turned to him and put my hand on his cheek ''Its alright..no need to say sorry''

Randy nodded, and I nodded ''no lets go back to bed or what'' I smiled.

Which made Randy smiled and me happy.

* * *

><p>''soo when are the two lovebirds coming home'' John said wraping his arms around his pregnant girlfriend.<p>

''who knows'' Eve smiled and cuddled in Johns arms ''I think by the evening'' she added.

John gave her a kiss on her head, to her cheek to her nose and to her mouth ''marry me'' he suddenly whisperd.

''what?'' Eve looked up to him.

''..nothing...nothing'' John rubbed his head and turned away.

''heeey dont lie to me little boy''

John smirked and looked at her ''little boy?''

''dont change the subject mister..come on...what did you say?'' she asked touching his face.

''m...marry me'' he said it again in a whisper ''I want my whole life to be with you..with our child..so..will you marry me?''

Her eyes got teary but coudlnt help and smiled ''yes...yes yes yes a thousand times yes!'' she screamed in excitedment and jumped in his arm.

John laughed and spinned her around ''I love you so much'' and he kissed her.

''and I love you omg I have to tell Randy and Kelly.''

''hey calm down..we will..when they get back'' he chuckled.

''ok ok..omg this is going to be perfect'' the brunette said with a huge smile on her face. ''move in, having a baby and now marry you..this couldnt be any better''

John smiled and placed a soft kiss on his fiancés lips ''calm down..this is good for our baby...did you think of any names yet?''

Eve nodded and smiled ''I liked to name her..Grace..what do you think''

''how about we make a double name?'' he asked laying down on the couch, pulling Eve between his legs, wrapping his arms around herand rubbingher belly lightly.

''sure..you have a second name?''

''Grace Charlotte Cena..what do you think?''

Eve smiled and looked up to him ''I love it''

After the day was over Randy and Kelly got home and saw John and Eve cuddling like there no tomorrow

''guys we´re baaack'' Randy yelled in ''so stop doing what your doing''

Kelly chuckled and shoke her head ''hey pregnant girl..how are you?'' she asked giving her a hug.

''amazing..me and John have to tell you something''.

''you dont have twins do you?'' Randy asked.

John shoke his head and laughed ''no we dont..but me and Eve are-''

''getting MARRIED'' Eve interrupted and smiled

Kelly huged Eve and John and so did Randy ''congratulations'' the blonde say

Randy looked at his baby sister and huged her ''if you cheat on her..or something I kill you man''

''I know that'' John nodded.

''hey should we do a playstation night?..I want to play now'' Eve asked

''ohh yeah I´m in!'' Kelly said going with Eve in the living room.

Soon John and Randy followed.

* * *

><p>Years later<p>

Eve and John had her healthy baby girl Grace Charlotte Cena. They both got married after the baby was born. John toke Eve on there honeymoon to Paris. And soon followed a second baby. They lived in there own house right opposite of Randy and Kellys.

Not long after Eve and John got married Kelly was also pregnant. It was a boy named Ryan Orton. Soon, after everything calmed down Randy proposed to Kelly and of course she said yes and they got married. Now are a happy family.

**:D The End**

**Ya I made short couse I didnt saw anything in this story any more so sorry lovelies *_***


End file.
